


Towel Dry

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [35]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Boyfriends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute, Daddy Issues, Dating, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fire, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Hair, Headaches & Migraines, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Nighttime, POV Kageyama Tobio, Past, Past Character Death, Showers, Sick Character, Sickfic, Strawberries, Sweet, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Towels, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: "Yeah," Shouyou replies, still leaning against my legs. "I guess that's why it's so relaxing to me. I don't remember much about him. Music, mostly, but also clocks. He helped me build one out of those little kit things when I was little. He hung it in his room... it was broken and melted, though, in the fire. At least I remember it."I let out a breath. He'd never really talked about his dad or how he'd died before...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Towel Dry

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't fall asleep while writing!! yay!! and I really really like this chapter!!! double yay!!! I hope you enjoy!!!!! yay!!!!!!

I sit awkwardly on Shouyou's bed, fidgeting with the blankets and twisting them between my fingers.

I'd summarized to his mother everything that'd happened leading up to his sudden fever and exhaustion. She said that nothing sounded like it could've triggered a reaction, so it must've just been a coincidence. She gave him some medicine to help bring the fever down, force-fed him soup, and sent him to the bathroom to take a hot shower. I ate leftovers from the night before with Natsu.

"I'll take one in the morning," I'd told her.

"Oh, are you sure you're okay with staying while he's sick? I wouldn't want you to, as well!"

"No, it's okay, I'll just be careful. I can help around the house since he won't be able to tomorrow."

"Such a kind boy, thank you so much! I'm honestly glad you're here," she'd said, relieved.

Now, I'm waiting for Shouyou to get out of the shower. I'll need the futon tonight, because I'd definitely get sick if I slept in the same bed as him. Natsu is already asleep in bed. While I wait, I pull out my phone, tapping through all the photos I've taken, listening to the water run. I stifle a yawn, rubbing my eyes behind my glasses and readjusting them.

Then, the water stops. I pause and look up into the hallway. After a couple minutes, the bathroom door opens, flooding the hall with light. The light turns off, and Shouyou steps out, vigorously towel-drying his hair.

He looks like the definition of 'sleepy': Droopy eyes, yawning, oversized clothes, slippers... His t-shirt's sleeves nearly reach his elbows, the neck exposing his pale collarbones. His pants drag on the floor, catching under the heels of his slippers.

He looks up at me, pausing. Water drips to the floor from the ends of his hair. Since my phone's already in my hands, I lift it and take a photo of him.

"'Y-Yama!" Shouyou exclaims, flustered, resuming his hair drying.

I snort. "Let me do that, dumbass; you're gonna pull it all out or something." I gesture at the floor at my feet.

He shuffles over, smiling faintly, hands the towel to me, and plops himself down, leaning against my legs. As I begin drying his hair, he sighs, blissfully. I listen to him hum the now-familiar tune, watching him tap it out on his knees, and let it wash over me. His hair starts to feel drier under my hands, and I notice that it smells like strawberries. I can't help but don a small grin.

"Shou," I say after a moment. "What is that tune you always hum? Or, tunes."

"Well..." He pauses his tapping. "Most of them are just songs on an old CD I have that used to be my dad's. That one, though, is his own song. He wrote them, sometimes, you know. He never made albums or anything, just that one song, but he was obsessed with music.

"He was constantly editing the song, adding and removing lyrics, switching out different instruments... but the tune was always the same. He'd hummed it all the time, so... it's just in my head, now, I guess."

I'd finished drying his hair sometime in the middle of his speech. I drop the towel in his lap, and lean back onto my hands after pushing up my glasses. "That's cool," I say. "That your father loved music that much."

"Yeah," Shouyou replies, still leaning against my legs. "I guess that's why it's so relaxing to me. I don't remember much about him. Music, mostly, but also clocks. He helped me build one out of those little kit things when I was little. He hung it in his room... it was broken and melted, though, in the fire. At least I remember it."

I let out a breath. _He'd_ _never_ _really talked_ _about_ _his dad or how_ _he'd_ _died_ _before..._

"I'm sorry." I don't know what else to say. I lean down and, after hesitating, press my lips to the top of his head.

"It's okay, 'Yama," he says, smiling up at me. Sleepy, but bright.

I let my face soften, too, for a moment. Then I bite my lip and tap his shoulder to get him to stand. "I'll need the futon tonight, so I don't get sick."

He gives me one last smile and rises with a groan. Then he presses a hand to his forehead, grimacing. "My head hu-urts," he complains, before I can ask.

I sigh, and lead him into the livingroom where his mother is. I push up my glasses again as I wait for them to finish talking and taking headache pills. My phone buzzes in my pocket.

_One new message. From: Miwa_

_Miwa: "hey"_   
_"brother"_   
_"m'dude"_   
_"lil dumbass"_   
_"dork"_

_Me: "What is it?"_

_Miwa: "thought you'd never reply, sheesh. just wanted_ _to_ _see how you were doing"_

_Me: "I'm fine. Hinata's sick, but I'll be careful around him. I'll help out around their house tomorrow. We went to meet up with Oikawa and Iwaizumi-san, but didn't learn much. We also bumped into Kuroo-san and Kenma on_ _the_ _way."_   
_"I'll tell you more some other time. We're going to bed now."_

_Miwa: "sounds_ _like_ _a heck_ _of_ _a day"_   
_"oh alright, yeah be careful. sleep tight you two, don't let the bed bugs bite~"_

"'Yama, you have to help me get the futon ready!"

_Me: "Goodnight."_

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

"Ugh, I'd already gotten used to sleeping in the same bed as you!" He pouts, kicking the mattress from under his pile of blankets.

"Yeah. So stop being sick soon, dumbass," I reply, cleaning my glasses and shutting them in their case.

He laughs. "The way you show you care is so weird, 'Yama," he says, and tosses a stuffed animal at my head.

I snatch it out of the air: a brown bear with sewn patches on the elbows and back. I stare at it, mulling over what Shouyou had just said. _Is it really that weird?_ I toss it back up onto his bed with a sigh.

"Just go to sleep, boke. You need it."

" _Fine_ , jeez," he laughs again. "Goodnight, 'Yama~"

"'Night, Shou..."

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~


End file.
